makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Ever Changing
Ever Changing is Sytry's character song. It's sung by Yoshitsugu Matsuoka. Lyrics Japanese = 謎を解け 知恵持つ者として…そうだろう? 何を見る? 不確かな記憶に お前は そんなに 寂しそうな顔をしていたかな 想い出の中 潜ってただけ 失った翼の匂いがたちこめた 頬に触れられた手 きっと ever changing 我は 変化(へんげ)する 幸せを 手にするために それが お前の望みならば この身 堕としてもいい はね返そう 生まれた意味も 壊れた 人形遣いの しもべなど なるものか 決して 主(あるじ)を選ぶのは myself 偽りの羽根纏い 隠した悲しみ 解きほぐし 包み込む 在りし日のあなた そんなに 横暴なわがままなのでしょうか 想い出を 取り戻すことは もしも 同じ魂 宿っているのなら 私を 受け継いで きっと ever changing 我は 変化する 幸せを 手にするために それが あなたの望みだから この身 堕としてもいい 神に愛されし 賢者は 神を拒み続け 生きた 気高き心 貫き通す 主よ 私の名を どれだけ薄汚いと罵っても 羨んでた 愚かでも 哀れでも 構わないんだ 救われたいのは… ever changing 我は変化する 幸せを 手にするために それが お前へと託された 望みだというのなら はね返そう 生まれた意味も 壊れた 人形遣いの しもべなど なるものか 決して 主を選ぶのは myself |-| Romaji = Nazo wo toke chie motsu mono to shite… sou darou? Nani wo miru? Futashika ka na kioku ni omae wa Sonna ni sabishisou na kao wo shiteita ka na Omoide no naka hisotteta dake Ushinatta tsubasa no nioi ga tachikometa Hoho ni furerareta te Kitto ever changing Ware wa henge suru Shiawase wo te ni suru tame ni Sore ga omae no nozomi naraba Kono mi otoshitemo ii Hane kaesou umareta imi mo Kowareta ningyou tsukai no Shimobe nado naru mono ka ketsushite Aruji wo erabu no wa myself Itsuwari no hane matoi kakushita kanashimi Tokihogushi tsutsumikomu arishi hi no anata Sonna ni oubou na wagamama na no deshou ka Omoide wo torimodosu koto wa Moshimo onaji tamashii yadotteiru no nara Watashi wo uketsui de Kitto ever changing Ware wa henge suru Shiawase wo te ni suru tame ni Sore ga anata no nozomi dakara Kono mi otoshitemo ii Kami ni itosareshi kenja wa Kami wo kobami tsuzuke ikita Kedakaki kokoro tsuranukitousu Aruji yo watashi no na wo Doredake usugitanai to nonoshitte mo urayandeta Oroka demo aware demo kamawanai n’ da Sukuwaretai no wa… ever changing Ware wa henge suru Shiawase wo te ni suru tame ni Sore ga omae e to kakosareta Nozomi da to iu no nara Hane kaesou umareta imi mo Kowareta ningyou tsukai no Shimobe nado naru mono ka ketsushite Aruji wo erabu no wa myself |-| English = Someone with wisdom can solve riddles… isn’t that right? What do you see? In those uncertain memories, you… Were you making such a sad face, I wonder? Or was that just hidden within my memories? The scent clinging to these lost wings is dirty Your hand touched my cheek Surely I’m ever changing I’m transforming For the sake of attaining happiness If that’s what you desire Then it’s alright if this body of mine Falls Attempting to return my wings, and the meaning of my birth That were broken by the puppeteer Have I become something that’s sunk this low? Never! The one who will choose my master is myself These fabricated wings that I wear hid my grief Yet the you of past days was able to relax me with your embrace Was it that oppressive and selfish, I wonder? If you regain your memories And if the same soul resides within you Then you will have inherited me as well Surely I’m ever changing I’m transforming For the sake of attaining happiness Since that’s what you desire Then it’s alright if this body of mine Falls The wise man loved by God Who lived refusing God With a noble, persisting heart Master, please call my name No matter how filthy and how beaten I was, I was envious I don’t care if I’m pathetic or a fool I just want to be saved… ever changing, I’m transforming For the sake of attaining happiness If that’s what’s called a “wish” Then I entrust it to you Attempting to return my wings, and the meaning of my birth That were broken by the puppeteer Have I become something that’s sunk this low? Never! The one who will choose my master is myself Category:Music